Toneo and Marciet
by Ren Ichimoku fan1
Summary: title based on the infamous romeo and juliet. first chappie is a sort preview what yet has to happen and doesn't look like it has got anything to with the title, but you'll notice later on why the title was chosen. anyway enjoy! Chapter four is up.
1. Proloque

Tony Clark was on the verge of tears. His elder brother (Marc) lied motionless on the cold floor of an Russian pilot. He was breathing very slow and un-even. And poor Tony felt that it was his fault. Tony had been attacked and Marc had jumped in front of him, in order to protect him.

'No, it can not be! Not Marc, anyone but Marc' Tony thought and tears started to roll down his cheek. He hugged Marc' s chest tightly, clutching onto his spy suit.

''Wake up. Wake up Marc, I need you to wake up'' Tony cries could be heard over the entire pilot and his siblings + Jerry' s softened in compassion. Megan lifted Tony up, and let the poor, small boy cry on her shoulder while she is whispering soft soothing words. Lee lifted Marc up, bridal style, and carried him to their spiez plane, in order to get Marc to the Whoop hospital.

At the hospital they helped Marc right away. It was a scary sight, cause when the doctors were done, Marc lied in a white hospital room. His face was paler then the sheets he was lying on, dreads were attached to his nose and the monitor showed his heart beat.

Megan was sitting on a chair near Marc, with tears in her eyes. Actually, her eyes looked melancholy and had lost the sparkle she always had. Jerry was doing everything that lied in his power to save Marc. He cared deeply for the smart boy. Lee was sitting across Megan, stroking Marc' s hair. His eyes were soft, and he was whispering words to Marc. He hoped it would work and save his little brother.

Tony was sitting on the bed at Lee' s side and was crying. He lied his head softly on Marc' s chest to hear his heart. Tony couldn't stop thinking it was his fault that Marc was hurt. This wasn't supposed to happen, but it did. If only Marc had not jump in front of him, if only he had watch out.

He never expected this two weeks ago, and that is were our story begins.


	2. Chapter 1: the begining

_Two weeks ago… before the accident happened._

Tony' s pov.

It was a really hot day, too hot to be at school. Actually, we should be home, lounging in a pool or sunbathing. But yet there we were, sitting in the drama classroom. Megan and Tammy were snarling at each other because of the play we are going to perform.

It was Romeo and Juliet, an old classic and both girls desperately wanted to be Juliet. And for two certain reasons, both wanted the attention and both wanted to receive a kiss from a certain bloke called Joan, the foreign student from Paris. He had brown, long hair that reached his shoulder, a well built torso. His eyes were piercing green, he had a few wrinkles though. His face was blank with no flaws and cherry red lips.

Too be honest, I could care less of course whom became Juliet! Of course, Megan is my sister and I do support her, but it takes a lot of time she needs for missions. And Tammy well, she would have time, but she has got no talent.

Lee was just encouraging Tammy in hope to receive a kiss from her. Megan shot him an angry glare, and Lee looked seriously scared. And then the girls got in to a cat fight.

''Ridiculous'' I heard a voice saying behind me and I looked to the person. He was running a hand trough his saffron hair and looked a little bored. I know exactly why he thought the play was ridiculous. Not only it did took a lot of time, time Marc would spend with Joan, whom he liked a little. And that was the second reason, the play was all about kissing a girl and Marc was not in to girls.

''I know'' I answered and gave him a smile. He smiled back to me, glad we understood each other.

''wouldn't it be funny if someone else got the role of Juliet instead of those two'' I said, pointing towards Megan and Tammy.

Marc nodded ''who do you have in mind?'' he asked me and I simply answered '' you'' he gave me a strange look. ''Me, but I am a boy!''

''So, the teacher doesn't know, he is new after all. Why don't you dress up like a girl, it would be fun. And I will make sure no one will notice it is you'' Marc didn't quite agree but then glazed towards Joan. Then he nodded and sneaked off of to the dressing room with some dress.

Then the teacher came in and the kids settled down. Just when the teacher was about to speak, Marc walked in and he actually managed to look like a girl.

He wore a red shirt with a cute panda bear on it, with a matching skirt, two long, striped, knee socks, black high heels and his hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Thank Jerry for amazing gadgets, or else Marc wouldn't have looked all that great.

''And who are you, young lady. You know, it the show business, it is very rude to come late'' the new teacher said, whom appeared to assume he was a show business man and not a teacher.

Marc got a small blush and said with a girlish voice (yet another one of Jerry' s gadgets and Marc's acting talent) ''I am very sorry sir, it won't happen again. I promise'' and then he gave a small smile.

He looked rather gorgeous as girl. Even Lee didn't suspect a thing and whispered to me ''Who is she, you know I don't mind if she' d be Juliet and I would play Romeo. Cause she is cute enough to kiss.'' I shuddered at the thought of seeing Lee kissing Marc.

''Not like she is going to be Juliet, cause I will get that part. But who is she and why is my Joan flirting with her'' Megan said. I gave a look and sure enough, Joan was flirting with Marc. He flashed Marc a smile (known as the ladies catcher smile) and had a lustful glint in his eyes. Marc just blushed a little, making him more feminine then before.

''Ok, now I am going to begin and I'll take your presence, if only I knew where the list was'' the teacher said as Marc took his seat next to Lee. I had a big grin, of course Marc' s name had been on the list, so I took it and made a new one with Marc' s new name, Elisabeth Kingsly.

But I never had have time to slip the new one back. So hold up the piece of paper and asked '' you mean this? I just found it''.

''Thank you'' and then the teacher named the names and checked the presence. Of course I would have too change it again, later on so it seemed like Marc had been there. So far, everything does goes well.

Megan' s POV

'who the hell does she thinks she is? She just comes too late and dare to let my boy flirt with her.' I shot her my angry glare. Lee was plain flirting with her, shamelessly checking her out and undressing her with his eyes.

Oh well, I will get her, she wants a boy, she will have one. Anyone but my Joan that is. Don't call me a terrible person, she deserves it. I am sure Marc would agree with me, but where is he? Well, drama wasn't his favourite subject, maybe he found some other class with his interests.

''So, now I know that we all here, I have a question. Whom are familiar with the tale of Romeo and Juliet?'' the teacher asked. Tammy, the new girl Elisabeth, Joan, Lee ?, and I reached up our hands.

''Good, well, let' s have auditions then for the roles. Joan, today you will be…'' But Joan interrupted the talk ''Romeo, Why thank you, come Elisabeth, let's kiss'' I turned green from envy, Joan was mine.

''Actually, you are Juliet' s dad, Megan, you're his wife (I creamed when I heard that sentence, Joan' s wife). Tony, you can be Romeo' s dad and Lee, today you will be Romeo'' Lee smiled and cheered (not that he got the part yet, it was a first impression after all)

''Now, I need a Juliet, but who?'' of course Tammy reached up her hand. The huge bitch wasn't going to get that role, oh no. So, I said ''Let Lee pick some girl'' and the teacher couldn't agree more. Now I must have a big grin but whatsoever. Of course he ought to pick Tammy, but the odds were more likely that he' d pick Elisabeth. She has Lee, not Joan and Tammy no one, that is just perfect.

''Awesome, thanks. Well, let' s see, Elisabeth of course'' The poor girl turned paler than ever. Maybe this wasn't a good idea, maybe she was a little prude.

Lee' s POV

'Score one, Elisabeth is beautiful.' She walked up onto me, looking very nervous. Was I that intimidating?

''Don't worry, I won't hurt you'' I whispered to her. She nodded and said ''I trust you.''

''Now, let's rehearsal the big scene, where both dads are fighting, moms, I want to see the scene were you both cry for the sake of your child and as for Romeo and Juliet, the balcony scene. Here is the script and let's begin with the scene on the balcony. '' the teacher (still nameless) said.

"O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name.  
Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

Marc said, blushing. He didn't have to study to know his lines. But then I came and made my

very own creative interpretation.

''Oh Juliet, There is the East and you're my sun. Please let me kiss your sweet innocent lips and I'll be yours.'' I already grabbed her waist and puckered up my lips. She was now blushing very much and the rest holds their breath. Tony just watched in terror, probably jealous much.

Narrators POV

Marc was almost about to be kiss by Lee. So close, he couldn't say a thing, he just closed his eyes. And there it came, Lee actually kissed him, it was unbelievable. Lee' s lips were rough, yet gentle. Oh, and the way he was nibbling on his lower lip, Marc felt amazed. He dared to open his eyes and was looking into Lee' s light blue eyes.

Then Lee pulled Marc closer and run a hand trough his hair, Marc moaned and Lee realised something as he grinded their hips together. His lips left Marc' s and moved to his ear.

''Did you enjoy it much, Marc'' his hot breath felt nice on his ears and then he said ''let's continue tonight!'' and Marc practically creamed.

''I have got to go to the bathroom'' he said and ran out off the classroom.

''I think that is enough for today, tomorrow the scene of two fighting dads'' the teacher stated and class was dismissed.

Then our three remaining heroes heard some noise, just when they were about to leave! Then they got sucked into the tribune and made there way to a large tunnel. They got WHOOPED. Then they finally landed on the infamous antique red couch from Jerry. Well, Megan had landed on the floor, Tony on the right side of the couch and Lee on the left, right onto Marc (whom looked like a boy again).

''You and I attract, don't we. You know, if you just wanted me, then say so, cutie'' Lee whispered in his ear and teased him by nearing his face closer. Marc turned red once again, for what, the fifth time that day.

''Get of him, you idiot'' and Tony pushed him off, taking a seat next to Marc. He had honestly no idea why he did do that. Some voice in the head told him too.

''Well, I have yet another mission for you spiez'' Jerry said.

''Well, that can't be as important as drama class, can it?'' Megan said and the other spiez just sweat-dropped.

''It appears actors and actresses are disappearing from every set all over the world, the last one had been on the set of Twilight 4. Robert Pattinson has been kidnapped. Go to the set and search some clues''.

''Whaat, Robert Pattinson'' Megan screamed. ''No, don't worry Jerry, this villain **will** pay, for kidnapping Robert the handsome and taking my precious time. Now give us some gadgets'' she said.

''For this mission we've got the multifunctional bracelet, a classical one'' Megan took the bracelet and added '' classis, yet stylish''.

''For Tony I have mini bombs, packed like sushi. They create smoke for fifteen seconds so use the wisely. And as for Lee, some bubblegum, you blow, you throw and the enemy will be captured. It is quite strong, so they can not escape. And for you Marc, a mini-computer, so you can analyse clues there.'' The spiez thanked Jerry and got in their gear.

They got onto the spiez plane and went to England.

**Phew, it cost me some time, but I liked it. It is still short though.**

**Tony ''whaat?'' That' s my girl yoh (quoting lines from the real sugar lady)**

**Megan : I am glad I joined this fic, but why Robert Pattinson?**

**Author: cause I am not a fan of twilight, neither Robert Pattinson**

**Marc : I am a girl, this is so, well, I don't what this is , creative I quess.**

**Lee: Marc, get your sexy ass over here!**

**Marc: uh oh, gotta run!**

**Autorv sigh: Tony can you to a disclaimer? And Megan, can you do the reviews?**

**Tony'' she doesn't own the amazing spiez, Marathon does. She does own this story though.**

**Megan'' and before we go to review, I' d like to ask you guys something. Could someone please name the damn teacher!**

**Author: oh yeah, good thing you remembered. **

**Megan: and as for the reviews, please note any grammar mistakes so these can be improved!**

**Author: see you next time **


	3. Chapter 2: On the way to twilight part 1

**Chapter three**

While they were taking off with the airplane, it was up to Lee to steer the giant vehicle. ''Where is the set?'' Tony asked, as Marc typed something on the GPS system. ''It is in a small town, named Hampshire.'' he told them, and Megan squaled. ''I'm going to the set, and save Robert Pattinson!'' Her brothers groaned at her enthusiastic behaviour.

After an hour of flying, which went quite peacefully, the plane suddenly started shake severly, causing Megan and Marc to fall of their chairs. ''What the hell! Lee, I know you can't fly well, but you can at least try'' Tony yelled, while holding on onto his chair.

''It's not my fault,'' Lee yelled, ''It's the weather. We are heading into a storm. This is going to be rough'' and Megan ran back to her place, trying to locate some place they could land. Suddenly the lightning struck, causing the engine to fall out, and the plane to fall as well. ''We're going to crash'' Lee yelled, as he tried to get the control of the plane again, but no such luck. ''Tony, follow me. Megan and Lee, try to get control again. If you don't succeed, then I want you to prepare the parachutes for an emergency landing'' Marc commanded, and then ran to the engine.

Tony followed him, wondering what his older brother came up with. Marc grabbed the tools, and started to work on the engine. ''You're going to try and fick this? I didn't think you'd know so much about engines'' Tony said, and Marc looked at him, before handing a manual. ''I don't. That's why I need you to read this to me, and I hope we can figure out how to restart it again.'' he said.

Tony sweatdropped, before spotting a certain red button, and walked to there. ''We can also push this button, and start the emergency engine'' he said, while pushing the button. Marc looked at him before saying ''No, that's the...'' the alarm went off, stating that the emergency destruction was about to start, within one minute. ''.. the emergency destruction button'' Marc finished lamely.

Tony sweatdropped, as he heard Lee's voice out of his ear device, which allowed them communicate. ''What the hell is going in there?! We're going to prepare the parachute's and hopefully we'll be done in time'' he said, and Tony heard Megan and Lee running in the background before unzipping something.

''50 more seconds before self destruction'' the automatic voice called out, and Tony sweatdropped. ''Tony, I told you so many times, don't push random buttons!'' Marc scolded, before he ran to Megan and Lee, hoping to prepare a parachute in time as well. Tony followed him straight away. ''40 more seconds before self destruction'' the voice called out. ''We've got to jump'' Megan said, and Marc couldn't agree more. ''But we have only prepared two parachutes!'' Lee argued, pointing towards the parachutes they had prepared.

Marc grabbed one and then grabbed Tony's arm. ''Then some of us has got to hold on'' he said, before jumping, and pulling Tony with him. Lee followed his example, while pulling the screaming Megan with him. While they were nearing the ground, the airplane exploded into several pieces. The spiez however, landed safely. ''That was a close call. ''Megan said, while fixing her hair, leaving it to Lee to put the parachute back in to the back pack.

''Look here, it is only 357 more miles to our destination!'' Tony said, while pointing to an board. The rest of the spiez sighed. ''Well, we better get walking then, after all we want to arrive before nighttime'' Lee said. ''Why?'' Megan said, as they started walking. Her other brothers snickered, while Marc replied, ''Otherwise we get attacked by sparkling vampires'' Marc said with a wink.

At the same time a shadow lurked over the set of Twilight once more. Everyone was too distracted by the loud complains Bella had, so they didn't notice how someone put his hand over the actress that played Alice, and pulled her into the darkness before kidnapping her.

**And that concludes the third chapter of Toneo and Marciet. Not much acting this time, but no worries, the play does continue, for the show must go on. I'll go ahead and write the next chapter, but in the meantime, you can click on the little box below this message and leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4:On the way to Twilight? part 2

**Chapter four**

The walk towards the set was taking longer then the spiez had thought, and therefor they stopped at a hotel, near the road. ''I'll call our parents to tell them we have a sleepover'' Megan said, while Marc was checking in, with the WOOHP Creditcard. After they had checked in, and Megan had called their parents, Tony's stomach started to rumble.

''Are you hungry, T?'' Lee asked, and the smaller teen nodded. ''Well, I suppose we could get something to eat at the restaurant, I mean, we haven't eaten since lunch'' Marc agreed with Tony's rumbling stomach. They both headed for the restaurant, while Megan decided she was going to get a shower and dress decently first. Lee grinned, while deciding to go get some food with his brothers.

He spotted them, talking to a waiter already. They were probably ordering drinks, and so Lee joined them. ''...If you could bring us one plate, and two forks, that would be perfect!'' he heard Tony said, and Marc agreed. ''On it's ways sirs'' the waiter spoke and retreated to the kitchen. ''So, what is for supper?'' Lee asked, and found his siblings with an identical goofy smiles. ''They had spaghetti Carbonara, itsn't that awesome?'' Marc said, with an excited voice. ''It's for two persons though, so we ordered one plate for ourselves'' Tony said. ''You can share one with Megan, when she comes back'' Marc said.

Lee understood why they were so excited, Spaghetti Carbonara was something they didn't eat a lot at home. Most of the time their dinner consisted out take-out, or some simple dish from their mother, if she had the time to cook something. Therefor, this was quite a treat, and Lee's mouth started to water by only thinking of the Spaghetti. Then he smirked before staring to Marc, and teasingly spoke ''Too bad you're not in our drama class. Today a gorgeous girls named Elisabeth joined us.'' Marc's smiled dropped, and paled, before hunginh his head down a little, and Tony turned a rather intresting shade of red, as he replied ''And you missed who Lee performed as a Romeo, because it was hilariously bad'' he said, making Marc giggle.

''I can imagine his acting skills.'' Marc said, as Lee paled a little, and then their drinks were being served. ''Would you like to order something as well, sir?'' the waiter asked Lee, whom nodded. ''Two cokes please, one diet, and one regular,'' he said, ordering the diet one for Megan. Then he scanned the menu quickly, before he ordered their food. ''And two spareribs, with fries on the side, and one medium sized Tofu steak, with an salad on the side.'' he told him, and the waiter jotted it down before getting their drinks.

''I thought Megan wasn't found of Tofu'' and Lee shrugged. ''It was either that, or waiting for her. And if she doesn't eat, either one of us does'' he said. ''So, how about tommorow? My legs are killing me, and we still have another 150 miles to go.'' Tony complained, and a girly voice suddenly joined them. ''I'm pretty beat as well, can't we call Jerry for another vehicle'' Megan said, before sitting next to Lee. She had changed into a nice skirt, and a pink sweater, drawing some male attention to their table. ''I suppose we could, but Tony has to be the one who's going to ask it. After all, you're responsible for blowing up the plane'' Lee said. ''Hey, usually it is your driving skills that wrecks everthing.'' Tony yelled back, gaining all the attention of the entire restaurant.

''Nothing to see here.'' Marc and Megan told them cheerfully, and then everyone minded their own buisiness again. ''Not so loud, you idiots!'' Megan softly scolded, and Marc continued ''Besides, I already texted Jerry. He'll send two motorcycles in the morning, but we've got to be more carefull with them this time. We're already over the vehicle budget as it is.'' Marc said. ''What does that mean?'' Tony asked, causing Megan and Marc to facepalm. ''It means that if we wreck more vehicles then we've to pay for them ourselves. And that means a little less salary then we recieve currently.'' Marc explained.

''We recieve salary?'' Lee asked, and Megan nodded. Just as Tony was about exclaim something, their spaghetti was being served. Both younger male teens digged in, the minute it was being served. ''Manners'' Megan scowled, but then looked at Lee with starry eyes. ''What did you order for me?'' she asked and Lee sweatdropped. He wanted to tell her, but the waiter then served their dinner. ''Ooh, steak'' she said, and attacked the steak, just like her brothers had done with the spaghetti. Lee thanked the waiter, whom sweatdropped at his siblings behaviour.

The waiter nodded, before going to the next table, and then Lee faced Megan's wrath. ''You ordered Tofu steak'' her face grimaced as she said this. ''Ehr... sorry, but it was the only thing that ... well, I ehr... I'm sorry'' he said with a tiny voice. Megan smirked, while switching their plates. ''I'm sure you are. As punishment, you've to eat the steak, while I eat the spareribs. And you've got practice the school play with me tonight, in a decent way. If you and that Elisabeth girl are going to get the lead, then you better not embarass me with lines such as you used this afternoon'' she said.

Lee paled, as his brothers snickered at his punishment. ''Oh, I forgot to ask. What class did you take, Marc?'' Megan asked, while nibbling a sparerib.''I ehr...'' Marc stammered. ''Because I was sure you were there, talking to Joan, before class started. ''That's ehr, because I ehr..'' his face became red, as he sipped from his drink. ''Are you keeping things from me? You own, fratenal, twin'' she asked, but before Marc could choke on his drink, Tony slapped on his back before saying, ''What are you talking about, sis? Marc has been taking the advanced chemistry classes. He was totally boasting about that, just the other week. Did you forget already?'' he asked, and Marc grinned sheepishly, while nodding.

''How could we forget about that, he would talk about it non-stop'' Lee said, and Megan shrugged. ''I suppose you're right. Well, you totally missed something in drama class'' she told Marc, whom nodded, but still sighed of relieve. ''Lee embarressed us, and himself, while coming up with his own creative lines for the balcony scene.'' she said, and Marc remembered it all too well. ''And you missed Tami and Megan fighting over whom is going to be the wife of Romeo, or rather, Joan. It was epic'' Lee said, and Megan smacked the back of his head.

''Well, it sounds fun.'' Marc said, before faking a yawn. ''I'm exhausted, though. I'm going go to my bed, maybe read a little'' he said, and swallowed the last bit of his drink. ''I'm going as well. Megan and Lee, you can practice in room 246, it's the room across ours'' Tony said, and both boys headed up. They had invested in two rooms, one for Megan, and for a boys. But since Megan forced Lee to practice with her, the two other decided to take the bigger room for the two of them.

''Were you really tired?'' Tony asked, while opening the door and then proceed to kick of his shoes. Marc took them off as well, and then jumped onto the big bed, before saying, ''Nah. I just don't want to see Megan teaching Lee how to pronounce older english words.'' Marc said, and Tony nodded, while climbing on the bed as well. ''So, what should we do? Are we going practice as well, Marciet?'' Tony teased. ''Marciet, what kind of name is that?'' Marc said, and Tony giggled as he said, ''It's yours, once you get the lead in the school play'' he said, and Marc smirked. ''Oh yeah, Toneo...'' he said while leaning in. ''What do you want? Marciet'' Tony asked, as he backed a little. ''O, noting in particulair, my fair prince'' Marc replied, sneaking his hand past Tony.

''You can tell me, Marciet. After all, you're my sun, and I'm the moon, according to Lee's lines'' Tony said, failing to notice Marc's hand. ''O well, in that case, Toneo,'' he said, stretching out the name he pronounced ''I declare a war'''he said, while grabbing the pillow behind Tony, and smack Tony of the bed. Then Marc jumped on the bed, and said ''You shall not enter my castle!'' Tony smirked before grabbing a pillow from a nearby chair, and said ''My fair lady, I shall enter your castle, and we shall be reunited, wether thy like it or not!'' then he jumped on the bed, a suprise attack for Marc.

The pillow war lasted for quite some hours, but afterwards when Megan came to check on her brother she found them fast asleep, cuddled of against eachother, on a pile of pillow's. She couldn't resist to make a photo with her cellphone, after all, you don't see Tony helding Marc protectively everyday. She threw a blanket over them, and then left the room. 'Time to kick the lines in Lee's head' she thought, before going to her room.

The next morning..

Tony was the first to rise and shine, even though the sun wasn't there to greet him, it was pouring. He stretched a little, before reconizing their position. ''What the hell..'' he muttered as he tried to remember what happened. Then he felt Marc stir a little as well, before he opened his hazel eyes. ''Tony, why're we on a pile of pillows'' he asked, and then it clicked in Tony's mind theater. ''We must have fell asleep on our weapons from the pillow fight'' he said, and Marc looked at him, rather confused. Then they heard a knock on the door, before someone (Megan) kicked it open. ''There has been another person kidnapped, this time not only Alice from the Twilight series, but Sherlock from the upcoming movie as well.'' she exclaimed.

''Not shit, Sherlock'' Tony said, making quite a bad pun, making Lee groan. ''That means we've to split up. I want Lee and Marc to go to the Sherlock set, and Tony, you'll be with me to visit Bella from Twilight'' Megan said, dragging her younger brother along. Then they heard them leaving with the motorcycles, (Jerry figured two ought to be enough, since they could share. Well, guess again, Jer). Then Marc's cellphone went off, and he answered it right away ''Marc! There has been a situation. Sir Robert Downer Jr. the main lead from the upcoming Sherlock movie has been kidnapped as well'' Jerry said, with an urgent voice. ''Megan just said that happened, appearantly, some Alice from the Twilight series as well, she is headed to check it out with Tony, and we're supposed to go to where Sherlock has been kidnapped, but she took our vehicles'' Marc explained.

''Oh, dear. Megan is quite fast in handling the situation. Well, look in the cabinet of your room.'' Jerry said, and Lee opened it. ''No Lee, he's..'' then they were being sucked into the cabinet. ''... WOOHPING US AGAIN!'' Marc shouted as they glided trough a tunnel, guiding them to London.

**Author: It's been a while, but I recently started watching the Amazing spiez again. (and honestly another Marathon serie called Martin Mystery as well.)**

**Megan: Basically, you watch stuff on ...**

**Author: And Youtube! But you're right. Hey, how do you guys get here?**

**Tony: Not going to tell, but I'm glad you decided on updating again. By the way, how's the evil doctor coming along? (Another Amazing spiez fanfic)**

**Author: Well, ehr *Sweatdrops.**

**Spiez: sighs.**

**Author: But rest assured, I'm going to update it, it's just a little low on my priority list. I can tell you that I did come up with another idea of an amazing spiez fanfic, which I'm quite excited about, and I did come up with another idea for chocolate, the fanfic.**

**Marc: As long as you take it easy, and finish this. Oh, readers, she's going to the proloque again, since it contained some serious flaws. You might want to re-read it, once she's done updating it. I'm just happy because I didn't wear a skirt this time.**

**Tony comes running with a dress ''Here Marc. Now we can do the pillow war in accurate clothing.**

**Marc: I've got to run, Again!**

**Author sighs* Megan, can you do the disclaimer, Again.**

**Megan: RenIchimokufan1 doesn't own Amazing spiez , Marathon does. Otherwise the show wouldn't have to be cancelled, and it would have had a different setting. Hooray for Marathon. Oh, and she doesn't own Robert Downer Jr, and Twilight character (otherwise we wouldn't even have Twilight on film..)**


End file.
